


Удачная партия

by bene_gesserit (irulenn)



Series: fandom Transgender&Co 2018 [1]
Category: Some Like It Hot (1959)
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat 2018, M/M, fandom Transgender&Co 2018
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/bene_gesserit
Summary: Знакомство с мамой Филдинг.
Relationships: Jerry "Daphne"/Osgood Fielding III, Joe "Josephine"/Sugar Kane Kowalczyk
Series: fandom Transgender&Co 2018 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785589
Kudos: 3





	Удачная партия

— Мамá, разрешите представить вам мою...  
— Дафну. Да, да, я уже знаю, как зовут это сокровище. Подойдите ближе, дитя моё, — прогрохотала седовласая мадам Филдинг, прищуриваясь в позолоченное пенсне.  
Не решаясь поднять взгляд от ковров на паркетном полу в гостиной-приемной летней резиденции Филдингов, Джерри, наряженный в модные оттенки и жемчуга, взятые напрокат в конторе неподалеку, шагнул вперед и сделал более или менее аккуратный книксен.  
— Приятно познакомиться с вами, мэм...

Всю ночь накануне знакомства Джерри был сам не свой, проходил из угла в угол, не решаясь даже прилечь: стоило коснуться подушки, и в голову тут же начинали лезть самые неприятные мысли, начиная с осуждения его собственной матушки, неудержимого смеха Джо, заканчивая вызовом полиции или вообще женским моргом. Душечка, теперь миссис Браун, желая успокоить его на прощанье, сообщила, что на каблуках и в юбке он теперь смотрится гораздо увереннее, и вообще хорош собой настолько, что некоторые девицы из «Великосветского джаза Красотки Сью» и в подметки ему, Джерри, не годятся.  
— Приятель, я не думал, что скажу такое, но только миллионер для тебя достойная партия, — то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез многозначительно заявил закадычный Джо. — Не какой-нибудь проходимец-саксофонист.

Миссис Филдинг II, суровая дама в возрасте, опустила пенсне в специальный кармашек и, немного помедлив, веско произнесла:  
— Наконец мой милый Осгуд знакомит меня с настоящей дамой, сразу видно, милочка, что вы не из этих нахальных кокоток, жадных до денег.  
— Н-ну что вы, мэм... — польщенный Джерри зарделся и неловко пожал плечами, хотя от слов миссис Филдинг у него заныл не только больной зуб, но и вся нижняя челюсть. В новеньком корсете было тяжело дышать, зато силуэт был самый эффектный, пригодились рекомендации Нелли и Бэсси.  
Осгуд сиял, как новенький пятидолларовый, придерживая «Дафну» под локоток. Это было не очень удобно, поскольку Джерри был выше суженого примерно на полторы головы. Мамá сразу же оценила и это неоспоримое преимущество будущей снохи.  
— У вас чудесный рост, вы, несомненно, много занимались спортом в старшей школе? — хотя вопрос был адресован Джерри, Осгуд счел нужным пояснить.  
— Дафна играет на контрабасе.  
Миссис Филдинг понимающе кивнула и одобрительно склонила голову. У Джерри от ужаса по спине побежали мурашки. Это добром не кончится.  
— Прекрасно, превосходно. Вы где-нибудь этому учились?  
Прежде чем Джерри посмел вновь озвучить нелепицу собственного сочинения про три года в консерватории, Осгуд, с самым смиренным выражением лица, вновь вступил в беседу.  
— Мама, у нашей милой Дафны не было возможности окончить полный курс консерватории. Однако осенью ее берут на курс мистера Э.Дж.Кларка, высочайшее мастерство, отличные рекомендации.  
Уязвленный, Джерри едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, он-то надеялся, что сладкая жизнь после свадьбы не сведет его больше с контрабасом. Но Осгуд по-прежнему был в наилучшем расположении духа, лучась и переливаясь, кажется, всеми цветами радуги. Миссис Филдинг также пребывала в хорошем настроении.  
— Милочка, Осгуд уже сообщил, что я дарю вам свое подвенечное платье?  
Сделав некоторые движения руками, которые должны были указать на несоответствие фигур матери Осгуда и будущей миссис Филдинг, Джерри не нашелся, как вежливо сформулировать несогласие. Но отказ не мог быть принят — просто потому, что не мог.  
— Слышать не желаю. Это эксклюзивные кружева, я их перекупила прямо перед носом Элинор Ротшильд, меня после этого полгода не принимали в высшем свете Филадельфии и Нью-Йорка. Но черта с два я жалею об этом!  
— Матушка!..  
— Осгуд, ты чудовищный невежа, как ты смеешь перебивать мать в присутствии мисс Дафны? — при этом, однако с лица миссис Филдинг не сходила чарующая улыбка.

У Джерри зашевелились волосы на затылке. Джо, этот прожженный волокита, саксофонист-аферист и любитель ставок на бегах год назад втравил его в прескверную историю: нынче Джерри почти замужем за мужчиной своей мечты, с перспективой безбедного существования на всю оставшуюся жизнь. А Джо, которому упала с неба удача в виде Душечки и контракта на четыре месяца, кстати, Джерри предполагал и тут вездесущее влияние Осгуда Филдинга III, только посмеивался.

— Любезный Осгуд сообщил, что вы собираетесь заключить брак как можно скорее. Я поддерживаю вас, но умоляю подождать неделю: моя верная портниха не успеет раньше с платьем. А теперь, — миссис Филдинг внимательно посмотрела на сына, — Осгуд, оставь нас, пожалуйста.

Ослепив улыбкой дам на прощанье, Осгуд скрылся за широкими дверями кабинета. Миссис Филдинг жестом пригласила Дафну-«Джерри» пересесть поближе к ней.

— Милочка, я же вижу, вы будто сама не своя. Что вас так угнетает?

На негнущихся ногах Джерри доковылял до соседнего с мамашей Филдинг кресла.

***

— О чем вы говорили, любовь моя? — осведомился Осгуд, спустя четверть часа, провожая Джерри до автомобиля на подъездной аллее: за «Дафной» уже приехали шафер и подружка невесты, в лицах Джо и Душечки соответственно.  
— Я... О моей тайне. Можно считать, это было исповедью.  
Не без содрогания Джерри наблюдал, как лоб Осгуда Филдинга III бледнеет и покрывается испариной.  
— Ничего страшного не случилось. Ваша матушка осталась, насколько я вижу, довольна вашим выбором.

***  
— Осгуд! Осгу-у-д!  
— Да, maman.  
— Осгуд, ты знаешь, что эта дама тебя обманула? Я заподозрила неладное. От нее не пахнет табаком, у нее хорошие зубы и ногти. После долгих расспросов она честно призналась мне, что она не курит! Ну не очарование ли? Держись за нее покрепче, болван!  
— Я был уверен...  
— Уверен он был! Она прекрасна! Похожа на твоего покойного папашу, та же сажень в плечах, а подбородок!.. Нет, ей-богу, если упустишь эту барышню, я сама посажу тебя на мель, как старую «Каледонию»!

***  
— Ну, скажи же скорее, как прошло?  
Душечке, похорошевшей и покруглевшей после свадьбы, не сиделось на переднем сиденье, рядом с Джо, и она пересела назад, чтобы лучше слышать рассказы Джерри, она почему-то была уверена, что Джерри, пополнивший ряды девушек на выданье, переймет и некоторые невинные, но надоедливые привычки, вроде бессовестной болтовни или сплетен по телефону. Однако он был немногословен, коротко сообщил, что знакомство состоялось, бракосочетание не отменяется и все счастливы.  
— Забыл тебе сказать! — через плечо выкрикнул Джо. — Тебе телефонировала твоя матушка!  
Душечка и Джерри затаили дыхание, уши Джерри запылали. Он так надеялся, что она ничего не узнает!  
— Да, сегодня утром, когда ты отбыл на аудиенцию. Слышно было отвратительно, с пятого на десятое, кажется, она с трудом выговаривала некоторые слова...  
«Я даже знаю, какие», — пришло на ум и без того удрученному Джерри.  
— Джерри, она поздравляет тебя! Рыдает от счастья! Последнее, что мне удалось услышать, было «...удачная партия!». Звонил мистер Бинсток, они готовы сделать скидку и играть на набережной перед яхтой хоть до утра. Как это «что»? Танго, конечно! Олух, что может быть романтичнее танго?..


End file.
